Be Here
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: A year after coming back to Berk and losing his leg, he gets mysterious letter from S. Astrid is determined to find out who S is, and why she's writing her boyfriend, but what she uncovers is a map to his past that Hiccup didn't want her to know. Rated M for language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy! I'm back with a brand new story, which is the sequel to Come Back (bonus points for anyone who gets when I called the stories Come Back and Be Here!)**

 **My school had to be cancelled for two days due to flooding (stupid rain, it's better than snow but still) so it gave me time to write this. It's been written for a while, I think I started right after I finished Come Back, but I needed to change some things and work out what the whole story arch was going to be, and who I wanted to be in it.**

 **That and I had to work... a lot. But that's always my excuse, but I have school all week with like, five hours of homework a day, then work all weekend, I barely have time to breath. But you want to know how good it feels to not have school for two days straight? (I haven't been out of the house in 48 hours.)**

 **Enough of my ramblings! I own nothing (If I did, Rufflout wouldn't be a thing, but I respect people who ship them, cause I can kinda see it, but I'm just Rufflegs trash, and Hiccstrid would be so real in RTTE)**

 **/**

Astrid walked through the streets of Berk. Dragons were flying over her head and the sun was shining. She walked into the arena and saw that her boyfriend was teaching a class. His flight suit was off, and his sleeves were rolled up. This class was the fifteen year olds, they were just starting out. Hiccup was studying their personalities to figure what dragon would match them the best. She leaned against the wall and just watched him. One of the teens looked over Hiccup's shoulder and smiled "Miss. Hofferson!" she smiled. Hiccup turned around and smiled at his girlfriend "Hey Milady." He smiled. Astrid walked over and smiled at everyone "Hey guys. Are you being good for Hiccup?"

"Yes, Miss. Hofferson." They said, making her smile. Hiccup wrapped his arm around her waist "Okay, gang. You can leave." The teens cheered and ran to the door

"Do you remember when we were that excitable?" Astrid looked up at her looked

"I remember tripping a lot…" Hiccup said. Astrid laughed "Are you sure you're going to be okay with me leaving?" Hiccup asked

Hiccup and his father had to leave Berk for about a month for a treaty negations. "Yeah, I think I'll stay home and knit." Astrid smirked

"Ha ha." Hiccup said

"Or, I'll cry myself to sleep every night." Hiccup rolled his eyes "Seriously, I'll be fine. I'll just be teaching your class and hanging with Ruffnut and her new baby."

"Sounds fun. So sorry I have to miss that." Hiccup said, as they walked out. Hiccup had done some serious work to his attitude about Berk over the year.

Astrid smiled and kissed his scar. Hiccup smiled. Astrid grabbed his hand and they walked out of the arena. Astrid smiled and Hiccup walked over to his house. He opened the door and let Astrid in first.

"Mom? Dad?" He called. When there wasn't an answer, he smiled and turned to his girlfriend. He pulled her in and started to kiss her. Astrid smiled and pulled away

"I want to talk to you."

"But there's a lot better things we can do with our mouths…" Mumbled Hiccup against her neck.

"Seriously…" Astrid closed her eyes

"I am being serious…"

Astrid pulled away and cupped his face "Let's have a mature discussion." Hiccup sat down and pulled Astrid on his lap

"What about?" Hiccup asked

"You've been writing a lot of letters lately…"

Hiccup sighed "Not about that." Hiccup said "Those are nothing, I promise." He rubbed her side "I love you."

Astrid smiled "I love you too."

They were about to kiss when the door slammed opened.

"It's not Skullcrusher's fault!" His mother cried, walking in front of Stoick the Vast

"Are you saying it's my fault!?" Stoick roared. Astrid smiled "You think it's funny lass!" Astrid hid her face in Hiccup's neck "It's not funny!"

"What's not funny?" Hiccup asked

"Skullcrusher threw your father across the woods." Valka said "Right after your father kicked him to hard."

"THAT WAS MY NUDGE!"

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, and stood up to walk out, leaving the two to their fight.

/

The couple was walking down the street, holding hands, when they saw Heather holding the newest Jorgenson, a little girl named Ingrid. Astrid laughed as she pictured Snotlout's face when they told him it was a girl. It was priceless.

"Hey guys." Heather smiled, shifting Ingrid

"Hey, Heather." Smiled Hiccup, taking Ingrid from her "She's getting so big!" Hiccup smiled at the baby, bouncing her a little.

Heather smiled "Yeah, I know, but she's only eight months old."

"I know," Hiccup was playing with the baby

Heather leaned over and whispered to Astrid "Did you know he was goo with kids?"

"No, but it doesn't surprise me. I told you he was a good person."

"Say that to the scar on your arm." Heather said and Astrid touched the scar that Hiccup left with his Inferno.

"That doesn't count…" Astrid said "He was the dragon prince."

"People never change. You heard about that girl he murdered, right?"

"Hey," She said, sharply "there's no evidence. She killed _herself_."

Heather shrugged, looking at Hiccup playing with her baby. "Still, he caused it…"

Astrid glared "You don't know anything."

"Astrid, like I said, _people don't change_."

Astrid glared harder "Look at the chief…" Then she walked over, took the baby out of Hiccup's arms, put her in her mother's arms and the couple walked away.

/

"Tell me what she said, Astrid…" Hiccup said, rubbing her arm "its okay, I can take it."

"Can you, Hiccup?" Astrid looked up "You're still working on getting better."

"Hofferson, it's okay." Hiccup gripped her waist.

"Heather doesn't think you've changed…" Astrid whispered in his neck.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"She thinks that people don't change…"

"Well… she may have a point, Astrid." Hiccup said "Some people don't change…"

Astrid looked up at him. "What does that mean?"

"I've met some pretty despicable people in those ten years I was gone. Some people have the ability to change… others don't. I'm still changing, it's a work in progress, you of all people should know that…"

Astrid smiled a little "I know, but it just hurt."

"You don't have to be my protector. Although, I do appreciate you caring enough."

"Eh, you're okay." Astrid smirked

Hiccup laughed and kissed her neck.

/

Bren was walking with Beauty, when she felt arms around her waist. She turned around, smiling at the face of her fiancée, Eret, son of Eret.

"Hey you…" She said

"Hello, beautiful." Eret said

Bren held his hand, kissing it softly. "How are you?"

"My day has been pretty good, I can proudly say that your father's glaring has gone down to three times in an hour."

Bren giggled "I'm proud of you boys."

Eret wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her head. Bren looked up at the thirty one year old man "When is our wedding going to be? We've been engaged for a year…"

Eret sighed "You know I'm trying to get on my feet."

"That's always your excuse." Bren whispered

"Excuse? It's not an excuse love. If I didn't want to marry you, I wouldn't have asked."

"Well… maybe you shouldn't have." Bren said. Eret let her go and started down at her "Eret, wait… I didn't…"

Eret only shook his head and walked away. Bren stomped her foot and ran away.

/

Valka was sewing as Stoick was getting ready for his trip. "Are you sure you're going to be all right here, by yourself I mean."

"I won't be by myself, I have Bren and Hiccup."

Stoick smiled at his wife, kissing her head "I know, but I still worry about you."

"I'm not going to be taken by another dragon Stoick…"

Stoick quickly looked at the Stormcutter in the corner of the room. He shook the memory of Valka screaming his name and him not being able to do anything to save her from his mind. He leaned down to kiss his wife on the lips, but the door swung open and he jumped away from Valka. Bren was visibly upset, and ran upstairs to her room.

"I better go and talk to her…" Valka said, looking at Stoick.

"Of course…" Stoick said, and Valka walked upstairs.

/

Bren was laying dramatically on her bed, pretending to sob, but Valka could see right through it, and she was not having it. "Brenda Ericka Haddock sit up and tell me what's wrong."

"I'm having an emotional crisis, mon, leave me alone."

"I think that's bullshit, you're twenty five, not six. Tell me what happened."

Bren sat up, pouting, and holding her pillow "I don't think Eret wants to marry me anymore."

"Is this about your lengthy engagement?"

Bren nodded "You understand don't you?"

"Actually, I think it's pretty smart."

"How long were you and daddy engaged for?" Bren asked

"Well… uh…" Valka blew her hair out of her face "I think… I think it was… two, three months."

Bren's eyes widened "Really, that short?"

"Well… your grandfather had just passed away, your father's father, so Stoick just became chief, and we knew people would want a heir, so we got married."

"Did you even love each other?" Bren asked

"I didn't." Laughed Valka, "He was Spitelout's best friend, so I knew him, not enough to love him. I was only sixteen at the time, and my father set up the marriage, just because… well… I was a hiccup." Valka pushed her fiery locks out of her eyes "You are very lucky to marry because of love, because they're people who don't get that option…"

/

Hiccup was sitting in the cove alone. He tapped the pen on the rock that he was using to write on.

 _ **S**_

 _ **I'm sorry this letter has taken so long to answer. Like I told you before, I am back on Berk and Astrid is around me all the time (not that I'm complaining) but I am trying to respect your wishes and keep you being alive a secret.**_

 _ **I'm happy to hear that you escaped Viggo, I will try to help more, but with everything that's going on, I can't leave Berk.**_

 _ **In a day, I will arrive at Outcast Island, so meet me there. I'll be there for a month, maybe more. Whatever you do**_ _ **Do**_ **not** _ **come to Berk. Astrid is already on to me.**_

 _ **HHHIII**_

Hiccup beckoned the Terrible Terror over to him, and tied the note to the Terror's leg.

"You know where to send it," Hiccup smiled and patted the dragon on his back. Toothless growled a little and Hiccup laughed "You know I still love you more."

Toothless smiled a little and curled around Hiccup. "What do you think, bud? I hate keeping this from Astrid, but what can I do? I'm just trying to help her back to… to _him_." Hiccup looked down "It's all my fault anyway. But… should I tell Astrid?" Toothless slapped his head with his tail "I'm going to take that as a no…" Toothless laughed

/

Astrid hugged Hiccup close "Don't lose another limb, Haddock." She whispered

"Of course, Hofferson." Hiccup smiled and kissed her head "I love you."

Astrid looked up at him "I love you too."

Hiccup kissed her softly. Astrid smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bren rolled her eyes and pushed Astrid aside "let me say goodbye too,"

Astrid looked at Hiccup, who shrugged as he was hugging his sister. After Bren walked away to hug their dad, Hiccup walked to his girlfriend "I'll be back before you know it,"

Astrid smiled "I have faith that you will be. Doesn't mean I won't miss you."

Hiccup kissed her one last time.

"Son, time to go!" Stoick called

Hiccup kissed her cheek and ran to Toothless. Astrid waved as they all took off.

/

Astrid was walking back to her house when a Terrible Terror landed on her shoulder. "Hey little guy." She smiled and the Terror licked her cheek. She noticed a piece of paper on his leg and took it off. It licked her cheek again and flew away. She figured it would be for Hiccup, so she started to look around for another Terror when she noticed the writing.

It was very… feminine.

Astrid let her judgment get the better of her and teared open the letter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So, I'm really sorry this is has taken a while. I'm taking some college classes along with my high school classes, and that's a lot of homework I have to do at night. But I will really try to get this out to you guys.**

 **Are you guys liking it so far? You get to learn a little about everyone's past, its exciting. I'm excited, just because I really like Hiccup in this story.**

 **I recommend reading Come Back before this one, and I'm surprised no one has figured out why I called this one Be Here...**

 **I own nothing**

* * *

Astrid's crystal blue eyes scanned the note, written to Hiccup. Astrid sat down, heart beating faster every minute.

 _HHH III_

 _It's getting harder to stay hidden. I need to see_ him _again. He needs to know the whole truth. You know more about me than he does, and that isn't right. It also isn't right that Astrid doesn't know about this. You have to tell her… do it for me… please._

 _Lots of Love,_

 _S_

Astrid crumpled the note in her hand, looking at the ground. What the _hell_ could Hiccup be hiding from her? After everything they went through last year? Since then, he told her everything, and she told him everything. They had no secrets. At least… she thought they didn't.

She gripped her axe, ready to hurt Hiccup… but she couldn't. He was off on at Outcast Island, being an heir.

"Astrid? You're holding up the traffic." A voice joked. She turned around and saw Bren standing there. "Hey… are you okay?"

"Your brother is keeping a secret from me." Astrid said, point blank. She wasn't good at subtlety, it was never her strong point.

"He keeps secrets from everyone, don't feel bad." Bren crossed her arms "All guys do it."

"Yeah, well, Hiccup doesn't keep secrets from me. He loves me."

"Or he's keeping secrets _because_ he loves you."

Astrid shook her head "No, no that's not it." Astrid brushed her bangs out of her blue eyes. It was like a dragon was sitting on her chest. She couldn't figure out why he was doing this to her. She thought he was past this, forgave his past.

"Look, Astrid. Hiccup isn't going to change overnight. He has skeletons in his closet, and he's not going to tell you everything that he did, because he did some pretty awful things." Bren said, rubbing her arm "Come on, let's go and eat…"

* * *

Hiccup got off of Toothless, stretching, and he could hear his joints cracking. "Lets just get this over with." Stoick laughed and slapped his son on the back. Hiccup lurched forward, coughing. "Okay, let's not do that again."

"Sorry, son."

Hiccup put all his weight on his right foot, still getting used to missing limb. He still has phantom pains, but Gobber said that was normal, and that he still felt his left hand at times. The pains were worse after a long flight on Toothless, or after a round of…

Hiccup blushed, rubbing his neck.

"Thinking about that girlfriend of yers, son?" Stoick smirked, slapping Hiccup's shoulder, making Hiccup lurch forward.

Hiccup glared at the ground "Sure,"

"I know it's hard to leave yer girl behind."

"I guess, after twenty-five years." Hiccup mumbled

Stoick glared, but continued anyway "But you just got to have faith that you'll return soon."

Hiccup looked up at his father, with his big beard, and green eyes. "Yeah, I lost faith a long time ago."

* * *

Astrid was sitting in the Great Hall, holding Sven in her arms. She was babysitting him while Ruffnut and FIshlegs were busy with their two month old baby girl, Thora Rose Ingerman.

"Aunt Astrid, where is mommy?" Sven looked up with his innocent blue eyes. He looked so much like Ruffnut, it was crazy. Astrid already knew that Fishlegs and Ruffnut would have blonde babies, but it was crazy how much Sven really did look like his mother. Fishlegs was hoping that Thora was going to look just like him… Astrid just hopes that they're both as smart as him…

"Mommy and Daddy are taking care of your little sister, do you like your sister."

"Not really," Sven said, picking up his fork "She smells."

"So does your Uncle Snotlout, but we keep him around."

"Shut up Astrid." Snotlout said, mumbling into his daughter's black hair.

Astrid's mind wander, to something she didn't ever think about before Hiccup came back into her life, what their kids would look like.

She hoped the first one would look like her, blond hair and blue eyes, and act like the perfect mix of her and Hiccup. Maybe if they had another one, would have Hiccup's auburn hair, and her eyes. Then a third on would have her hair and his eyes.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she thought about that letter. How Hiccup was keeping secrets from her. Could they have this life together, if would just lie to her all the time.

She felt something in her mouth and started to cough "Sven!" She spit out the food "Don't do that, kid." She couldn't help but laugh a little. The door opened and in walked Ruffnut and Fishlegs with Thora, looking exhausted. Astrid held Sven, who was trying to climb out of her arms.

"Mommy!" He cried

"Mommy's here, Sven." Ruffnut sat down, pulling Sven onto her lap. Fishlegs sat next to his wife, holding Thora.

"Trouble in paradise?" Tuffnut joked, taking his niece.

"Shut up, loser." Ruffnut said "I haven't slept in two months."

"We haven't either." Heather said, laying her head on Snotlout's shoulder

"This is why Kari and I are waiting to have kids." Tuffnut wrapped his arm around his new wife.

"The ones who will wait the longest are Hiccup and Astrid." Bren smirked and Astrid choked on her drink.

"We're not even engaged." She blushed "We're waiting…"

"Sure, right." Smirked Ruffnut

"We are." Astrid crossed her arms, lying through her teeth. Her and Hiccup have only had sex four times. Astrid rubbed her arm, biting her lip. They weren't supposed to have sex before marriage, but since when does Hiccup follow rules? "Can we not talk about this?"

"Sorry, I guess you miss him."

"It's been four hours." said Astrid "I don't miss him. I'm a strong woman, I don't need no man." She pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

Ruffnut smiled "Okay, Astrid, we understand that," Ruffnut groaned as Thora started to cried. "Fishlegs it's crying again."

"She, Ruffnut, she's a girl."

"I'll care when I get some sleep." Ruffnut laid her head on the table.

Then again, Astrid's pretty glad that she and Hiccup have a lot of time before they go through that.

* * *

Hiccup pulled away from his father, walking into the forest.

"Are you here? It's me…"

A shadow appeared "Hiccup?"

Hiccup turned around and saw _her_. Hiccup smiled and hugged her. The girl hugged Hiccup tightly "It's going to see you, again Hiccup."

"It's good to see you too, Savannah."

* * *

Savannah and Hiccup were sitting on the ground, chatting. "It's been too long." Savannah said

"I know, but I've been busying introducing dragons into Berk's everyday life." Hiccup shifted, putting his metal leg out. The sun caught on the metal, making Savannah squint. "Sorry…"

"It's okay. It's weird seeing you with a missing leg."

"It's weird having the missing leg." Hiccup said, lending back on his hands. Savannah played with her blonde hair, and Hiccup grabbed her hand "Anna… what's wrong?"

"I… I just want to see him again." Savannah hugged herself.

"You know you can't. He thinks you're dead."

"And whose fault is that?" Savannah said

Hiccup glared at her "Come on, it was for the best. You were sleeping with the heir, and engaged to another man."

Savannah glared at him "Hiccup, look, I just want to see him again. It's been eleven years."  
"Viggo is after you. I can't let you get caught. If he gets you, you _die_." Hiccup held her shoulders.

Savannah squirmed "Hiccup…"

"Do you understand me?" Hiccup was raising his voice

"Hiccup, you're hurting me."

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" HIccup shouted, making Savannah jump back. Hiccup froze and scooted away from her "I'm… I'm so sorry, Anna…"

"Hiccup, it's okay. I'm okay. No bruises… see…"

Hiccup couldn't slow his breath, looking around. He stood up "I have to go…"

"Hiccup!" Savannah cried, and Hiccup ran away.

* * *

Hiccup was sitting in the candlelight, with Toothless lying on his lap. The charcoal was in sitting his left hand, as he tapped it on the desk. He sighed and started to write.

 _Dear Astrid_

 _The first day went alright. We might even get done early, but I'm not sure. I'm praying we do, because I really miss you. It's hard not seeing you all the time, attached at my hip. It's hard to stay the nice guy, maybe I'm not supposed to be the nice guy._

 _I love you so much…_

 _Love, Hiccup…_

Hiccup beckoned over a Terrible Terror. Hiccup pet the dragon, making Toothless growl in jealous. "Calm down, Toothless, it's just Sharpshot." Hiccup tied the note to Sharpshot's leg "Astrid… give the note to Astrid." Sharpshot licked his cheek and took off. Hiccup leaned back in his seat, petting Toothless' head "What do you think bud, do you think I can be a good guy…?" Toothless looked up at his human and licked Hiccup's cheek "Thanks bud…"

* * *

Savannah was packing her things onto her dragon, shaking her head. She's going to have hide for the rest of her life. She doesn't want to run anymore. She just wanted to see… _him_. Savannah shook her head. She was never in the same place long enough to meet anyone, the only person she ever talked to was Hiccup.

Savannah ran her hand over her dragon, sighing. "I can't wait to leave…"

She heard branches break, and Savannah unsheathed her sword "Who's there?"

The leaves moved and she gasped. Rusty red hair appeared and Savannah dropped her sword. The guy looked at her, like he was seeing a ghost.

"Savannah?" He asked

"Dagur?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for being so patient with me, I'm still trying to figure out my life, and everything. I can't sleep tonight, and I couldn't stop thinking about this story, so I want to get this up for y'all. I own nothing!**

* * *

Savannah's body went cold. She felt numb, and her sword dropped to the ground.

"They…" Dagur whispered "They said you were dead."

Savannah shook her head, "No… no…" She whispered

Dagur stepped forward, holding his hand out. Savannah stepped back, her mind was racing. She couldn't believe this was happening. Oh, man, she hated to even think this, but Hiccup was… ugh… right.

"Dagur…" She said "Forget you _ever_ saw me." She picked up her sword

"Wait… no, you can't leave me again. It's been… _ten years_."

Oh gods, it's been so long. She hasn't heard his voice in so long… and gods, it _has_ been ten years. Hasn't she been punished even.

" _If Viggo finds you… you're_ dead _."_ Hiccup's voice

Damn, Hiccup was right again. Stupid Hiccup, she hated him sometimes.

She came up with the best lie she could think off "Dagur… I am dead." She said

"What?"

Savannah sighed "You must be troubled, because I'm just a figure of your imagination…"

"I-I guess I'm stressed because Hiccup's here, and he did kill you."

Savannah shook her head "No!" She yelled, then winced "I-" Man, she really hated Hiccup right now. "I killed myself."

"I don't believe that! We had something special. I know you wouldn't throw that away!"

"But I did…" She whispered and ran away.

* * *

Hiccup was sitting by the fire in the little guest hut, sketching. Toothless was laying next to him, sleeping like the lazy dragon he was.

Hiccup scratched Toothless' head, smiling. He heard a knock at the door and looked up. He got up slowly, wobbling a little on his metal leg, but walked over to the door.

He opened the door and saw a piece of his past standing there. Dagur the Deranged was standing there with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Hello, brother." He smirked

Hiccup slammed the door, waking Toothless up. "What the _fuck_ is Dugar doing here?" He whispered.

"Open the door _Hiccup_." Dugar said

"Why?" Hiccup asked, looking for an escape

"I just want to _talk_ , brother."

"I think we did enough talking for the rest of our lives…" Hiccup said "I DIDN'T KILL HER!"

"I KNOW!"

Hiccup froze. The hell was he talking about… "What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked, pushing away from the door.

"I've had a lot of time to think about it… almost ten years." Dagur felt a pang in his heart. Knowing that he'll never hold Savannah in his arms again, it broke his heart. But just knowing that Hiccup, who he once considered his brother, didn't actually kill, or cause, her death, made him feel better.

Only a little, but it did.

Hiccup looked around for a weapon. He patted his flight suit, not feeling his Inferno. "Shit." He whispered "Dagur," He called "I'm not opening this door. But what do you mean?"

"Hiccup… you cared for Savannah almost as much as I did. And the fact is, I don't think you could have killed her. I was just blinded by rage, and I couldn't see that you were just angry at one thing… at that was Berk." Dagur said

Hiccup bit his lip "I'm not sure if I trust you."

"You don't have too…" Dagur said "And I'm not sure if I forgive you." He said

"What did I do?"

"You caused her death!"

" _Me_!? I wasn't the one who was sleeping with someone else's fiancee!"

Hiccup knew that was a low blow, but it was true.

Dagur glared "You'll pay for this, Hiccup."

"Can't wait." Hiccup glared back.

* * *

Astrid was sitting at Hiccup's desk in the Academy, working on some work for the ten year old class, who mostly cleans the stalls.

She heard a knock and looked up. She saw Brenda standing there.

"Hey Bren." Astrid smiled

"Hey Astrid…" Bren sighed

"What's wrong? Eret still mad at you?" Astrid asked, setting down her charcoal.

"It's stupid. He's making a big deal out of nothing! Is it wrong for me to worry about having such a long engaged?" Bren sat down, her red blob of fiery curls bouncing.

"Maybe it's a good idea. You get to know what it's like to be married."

"A year is long time, Astrid, you wouldn't understand, Hiccup will never marry you."

Astrid sharply looked up from her papers " _Excuse me_?"

"Oops… I mean… Astrid I didn't-"

"Hiccup will never marry _me_?" Astrid asked

"Well, I mean, not _just_ you, anyone. Hiccup doesn't like the idea of marriage."

Why the _fuck_ was this making Astrid mad? A year and a half ago, she didn't want to get married either. The idea of marriage was stupid, and the idea of _Astrid Hofferson_ being a housewife was laughable.

So, why was the fact that Hiccup never wanted to get married was making her heart ache?

"Astrid-" Bren said

She stood up "What do you _mean_ Hiccup won't get married!?"

"He doesn't believe in it!" Bren said

This isn't like Astrid. She doesn't even care about marriage. She's Astrid _fucking_ Hofferson. She doesn't need a man, she's the woman that men _need_. Not the other way around.

Then it hit her like a blast of lava from Meatlug… she _loved_ that man. She loved Hiccup more than anything. She loved that he treated her like her own person, like he _knows_ that she beat him up, she could beat the shit out of him, even though he went through a growth spurt, that doesn't matter, because he knows her. He's not like most men, who have trophy wives. She loves that he's just… _Hiccup_. So incredibly Hiccup, even though he tries to hide his old ways, they just pop out sometimes, and it reminds her of the old days, where he wasn't taller than her.

"How can you _not_ believe in marriage?" Astrid whispered

"He doesn't have the greatest role models. I mean, my mom _did_ stay away for twenty five years without a second thought. He doesn't want to end up like our parents." Bren shrugged

Astrid closed her eyes "I love him."

"Well, duh." Brenda said "Astrid, I'm not saying that he'll _never_ get married, but I wouldn't get my hopes up, okay."

Astrid nodded, but it was too late. She had thought about mini little Hiccup's running around, and she was sort of excited to be a mother.

But Astrid shook that out of her head, and went back to her papers.

* * *

"Ruffnut?" Astrid asked, walking into her best friends house.

"SH!" Ruff hissed, holding little baby Thora. "I just got her to sleep."

Astrid sat down next to Sven "Sorry." Sven was coloring a picture, making Astrid smile "Are you drawing a picture?"

Sven nodded, smiling. "Where's Fish?"

"Only the gods know." Ruffnut rolled her eyes

"Shit…" Sven looked up at Astrid "I need shoot. I need to have a girl chat."

"Well… Heather is with her baby… Kari is off doing what Kari does, and I'm a little busy." Astrid sighed "Astrid, I'm sorry, but I'm a second time mother, with a two and a half year old. I can't just drop everything for a dragon ride."

"I miss the old Ruffnut…" Astrid said, standing up.

"I'm really sorry, Astrid."

"It's okay, I just I understand, but I guess I can't because I'm a twenty-six year old spinster."

"You're not a spinster." Ruffnut rolled her eyes

"Hiccup doesn't want to marry me."

Ruffnut stopped bouncing Thora for a second "You're kidding me, right?" The sudden stop made Thora start crying again

"Brenda just told me." Astrid pulled Sven on her lap. Ruffnut sat down with the crying baby.

"Why wouldn't Hiccup want to marry you? You're a catch. I mean… if I swung that way-"

"Okay, don't go there…" Astrid held up her hand "I'm just worried that I'm not good enough for him."

"Why would you think that?"

"I found out that he's been writing this girl, some girl named _S_ , and obviously for a while."

"This doesn't sound like thing like the badass Astrid Hofferson I know and love."

"I know, which is why I'm so confused!" Astrid said "I'm not acting like myself, and ever since he's been back, I haven't been myself."  
"Maybe it's a good thing. Before Hiccup came, you were so sexually frustrated…"

"Mommy…" Sven said "What does that mean."

Ruffnut eye's widened "Sven, why don't you go play in your room…" Ruffnut stood up and put Thora in her crib. She sat back down and looked back at Astrid "You were so sexually frustrated, you were kind of a bitch to be around. Always putting down our happiness down. Like at Fishlegs and I's wedding, you were such a bitch."

"I came here to feel better." Astrid said

"Anyway, since Hiccup came back, you've been a joy. He brings out the best in you."

"I think he brings the worse out in me." Astrid sighed "I'm like… weak now."

"Just because you're in love doesn't make you weak, Astrid. Look, just because Brenda said Hiccup won't marry you, _doesn't mean Hiccup won't marry you_. I've seen the way Hiccup stares at you."

Astrid smiled. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes when the door opened. Fishlegs walked in "Hey Astrid, hey beautiful…" Fishlegs kissed Ruffnut "What's going on?" Fishlegs asked

"Astrid's being a girl about Hiccup." Ruffnut said, making Astrid kick her under the table.

"How long is he supposed to be gone, anyway?" Fishlegs asked, sitting at the table, wrapping his arm around the back of Ruffnut's chair.

"A month." Astrid said

"Do you need help at the Academy?" Fishlegs asked

"Sure, I actually need help with the Gronckles."

"Those are my favorite dragons." Smiled Fishlegs "Maybe I'll bring Sven, so he can get used to dragons."

Ruffnut scoffed "Over my dead body will my two year old son go around dragons."

"Come on Ruff, he needs to get used to dragons somehow."

Astrid smiled "See you later…" She laughed and walked out

* * *

Brenda was sitting at the table reading a book when the door opened. She looked up at saw Eret standing there, holding flowers.

"You think flowers are going to get you out of this?" She asked, setting her book down

"Of course not, Love." He walked in "But I would like to apologize, I understand why you are so upset." Eret sat down, touching her knee "I love you Bren, I would not have stuck around this long if I didn't." Eret chuckled

"This makes me feel like you don't actually want to marry me, also like… I don't know, you're pushing this off because you want to see your options."

"There aren't any options Brenda. I love you…"

She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

Stoick noticed that his son was upset. He was glaring at nothing, and that dragon of his was on edge.

"Are you alright, son?" Stoick asked

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Stoick said "Alright, out with it. _Now_."

Hiccup looked at his father "I can't, dad… I just…" Hiccup huffed. He hated talking about anything that happened in those ten years. He did so much terrible things.

But he has never, _ever_ murdered anyone.

No matter what Dagur thinks.

 _Savannah_ is a alive and well. She just needed to run from her past, just like he was.

"Dad… I just, I can't tell you."

"You can me anything." Stoick slapped his shoulder, which was meant as a loving gesture, but often left bruises on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Dad…" Hiccup rubbed his forehead. He saw Toothless laying on the ground, right next to his mismatched feet. He knew that there was no way of getting out of this. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm acting like I always am."

Stoick glared at him "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

"Why are you full naming me? I'm just little pissed. I miss Astrid okay."

"Right, sure."

"Don't you miss mom?"

"Of course I miss your mother."

"Good, we're on the same page. Night dad. Let's go Toothless." Hiccup waved his dragon to his room.

"I will never understand that boy…" Stoick whispered


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry, I just… I honestly am running out of excuses. I just graduated! I will really try to get more chapters up, but you know- life. I own nothing**

* * *

"You can't just dump your baby with me!" Astrid said, holding Thora, and Sven grabbing at her spikes on her skirt. "Sven, how many times do I have to tell you not to pull on Auntie Astrid's skirt."

"Well, Fishlegs and I need alone time."

"Alone time is how you got Thora!" Astrid "I swear-"

"Sorry, thanks Astrid!" Ruffnut ran out of Astrid's house and hopped on Meatlug "Before she changes her mind!"

Astrid rolled her eyes and closed her doors. Her mother was sitting at their kitchen table, and smiled as she saw Sven and Thora.

"Hi Mrs. Hoffewson." He smiled and Astrid saw her mother melt. Her mother had been bugging her for grandchildren ever since before Hiccup came back. But now that Hiccup was back, it was an almost everyday thing. Astrid shifted Thora onto her left hip. Soon, Sven was coloring with her mother, and Astrid brought Thora up to her room, sitting Thora on her lap, and working on a letter for Hiccup.

* * *

Five hours later, with a screaming Thora, and a crying Sven by her side, Astrid just couldn't take it anymore. How could Ruff do this to her, leaving her with a screaming four and a half year old, and a hungry three month old. Astrid was bouncing Thora up and down "I know! I know, I'm sorry! These are dry! I have nothing!" Astrid said, spit up on her shirt, a burp cloth over her left shoulder, hair all a mess. Her mother walked into her room, laughing "As much as I want grandchildren, it is very weird seeing you like that."

Astrid glared at her mother, and Sven reached out to grab her axe. "Sven! No!" Astrid pulled Sven, and picked him up. He let out a scream and Astrid winced. "I'm never having kids." She whispered, making her mother laugh.

"It'll be easier when you have kids. Because when you do, Hiccup will be there."

Astrid rolled her eyes, bouncing Thora up and down. "I have nothing to feed Thora with! Ruff left me nothing!"

There was a knock on the door and Astrid smiled "Thank Thor!" She handed Thora to her mother and ran to the door.

"You look awful." Ruffnut said

"I ought to punch you." Astrid said, glaring at Ruff "How dare you leave me alone with a baby. I can't feed her!"

"Sorry, I just needed to be alone with my husband." Ruffnut said, walking into the house.

"MOMMY!" Sven ran down and hugged her legs. Mrs. Hofferson walked down, handing Thora to Ruff.

"Thanks, Astrid." Smiled Ruff "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye…" Astrid said, shutting the door. Mrs. Hofferson smiled "Hiccup better hurry up and put a ring on that finger."

Astrid glared and walked up to her room.

* * *

Hiccup was watching his father delegate with the other chieftains. He pushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes, bored out of his mind. It had been three weeks, three weeks of sneaking behind his father's back, and seeing Savannah. Three weeks of lying to Astrid. He laid his head on his hand, the same pose that all the chieftains' children had. Stoick 'nudged' Hiccup, who sat up.

"So, do we have a deal." Stoick asked the others.

They nodded, and Hiccup looked at his dad "Does this mean-"

"Hiccup, quiet." Stoick said.

Hiccup sat back, and thought for a moment. "Ow…" He said, grabbing his stump "I need to walk… bye!" He ran out.

* * *

"Anna!" Hiccup whispered "Anna, where are you?"

"I'm here…" Anna said, climbing out from the bushes.

"I have some news. I'll be leaving for Berk first thing in the morning."

"I thought you had a whole week before leaving."

"I did too… what's going to happen?"

"I don't know. But you're leaving me around with Dagur…" Savannah said, rubbing her tan arm.

"If I'm leaving, then so is Dagur. Don't worry, everything is just fine."

* * *

"Everything's not fine!" Astrid screamed, hiding behind a barrel, and Fishlegs behind the next one. A Nadder was on the fritz again in Fishlegs' class, and naturally Astrid was the first one he called (okay, yelled) for. "You fucking lied!"

"Don't use that word, there's ten year olds around!"

"Don't tell me what words I can and can't use!" Astrid yelled, right as the Nadder shot at her, grazing her arm. "Shit." She whispered, looking around the barrel. She didn't that much time to analyze the situation when an another shot came rushing at her head, and hid behind the barrel. "Four more shots left. Should we let her-" A shot came shooting at her head.

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?" Astrid heard and looked around. Hiccup, in all his glory, was standing in the entrance. The Nadder stopped instantly, looking at him. Hiccup had his Inferno on, and started to wave it in the dragon's face. Astrid stood up and gasped. What was Hiccup doing back so soon? She looked over at Fishlegs, astonished. Hiccup was amazing at dealing with dragons, and she got that feeling the pit of her stomach again. She shook that thought out of her head, rubbing her arm, then wincing when her hand touched her burn.

Hiccup put his hand out, and the Nadder nuzzled his hand. He put the dragon her cage and turned to her at Fishlegs and Astrid "I leave for three weeks and when I come back the arena is a mess!"

Astrid smiled, and couldn't help but run straight for him. "Hiccup!" She shouted and jumped into his arms. Hiccup grabbed her, stumbling back on his metal leg. "Astrid?" He asked, voice muffled against her hair. He shrugged and hugged her, stablizing on his mismatched feet. He kissed her shoulder softly. "I've missed you…" He whispered against her hair.

"I've missed you too…" Astrid smiled and jumped down. "Thanks for saving the day…"

"I didn't, but it's great seeing you again." Hiccup said, grabbing her waist. Astrid stood on her toes, leaning in to kiss him.

"HICCUP!" Fishlegs shouted and ran over. He jumped on Hiccup, making Hiccup groan.

"Fish-legs- can't-breath." Hiccup wheezed

"I missed you so much!" Fishlegs sobbed

Hiccup laughed and shook his head "I missed you too, buddy." Fishlegs got up and pulled Hiccup up. Hiccup brushed off his tunic, wrapping his arm around Astrid "Want to be alone?" He whispered in Astrid's ear.

"More than you know…"

* * *

Val was watching the sky, missing the freedom that came with being the Dragon Queen, although she would never admit it to Stoick. Cloudjumper nuzzled her, noticing that his human was upset.

"Oh Cloudjumper…" She whispered, petting him. "What am I going to do?"

The door opened and Valka looked up, confused. Brenda and Eret were off on a weekend of flying, and Stoick and Hiccup were still going to be gone for another week.

"Who's there?" Val grabbed the axe lying on the ground next to her. She hates violence, but it's different if someone is breaking into her home. Who would break into a chief's house? "Show yourself!"

"Val, it's just me!" Stoick smiled, grabbing the axe out of her hand.

"Stoick? You're home early." Val smiled "You scared me."

"I've noticed." Stoick said, holding up the axe "I thought you didn't like violence."

"If someone threatening my life, I'm a little more lainat."

"Where's Bren?" Stoick asked, hugging his wife.

"She out for the weekend with her future husband."

"AND YOU LET HER!?" Stoick bellowed in her ear.

"Of course I did, Stoick. She's twenty five now. How can you still not like Eret?"

"Because he's taking my little girl away."

"How come you just _love_ Astrid?" Valka asked, putting her hands on her hips, and raising her eyebrow.

"Because Astrid's my future daughter in law!"

"And Eret is your future son in law."

Stoick glared and stomped into the kitchen, grabbing an ice block, putting it on his head.

"Stop acting like a child, Stoick."

"I'm not, Val." He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose "I've had a long three weeks, okay. I just want to spend time with my wife."

Valka smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

* * *

Hiccup flipped Astrid onto her back, kissing her. Astrid laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hiccup opened his eyes and saw a shadow disappear quickly. Hiccup sat up and backed up.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, sitting up and taking a tree branch that was stuck in her hair out.

"Did you see that?" He asked

"See what?" Astrid followed his eyes and didn't see anything.

"I saw something… in the trees." Hiccup stood up, wobbling on his fake leg.

Astrid stood also and stabilized him, holding his hand "Hiccup, you're seeing things." Astrid said

"No I'm not!" Hiccup pushed her away "I'm not crazy!" Hiccup shouted

Toothless looked up from where he was sleeping. Hiccup ran a shaky hand through his messy hair.

"I didn't say you were crazy…" Astrid said, softly, touching his arm

Hiccup ripped his arm away. "I saw something there!"

"Okay… okay, if you say you did, you did."

"No… no… you don't believe me." Hiccup stepped back, looking around.

"Look, Hiccup, you're just tired, and you need rest. Come on back to your house…" Astrid grabbed his hand, and Hiccup tightened his grip. He nodded slightly, and let Astrid drag him back to the house.

* * *

Hiccup was laying in bed, looking at the cieling. He was picking at the skin around his fingernails, a nervous habit he had since he was born. He couldn't sleep, all he could think about was the shadow. Who the hell could it be? Who would follow him back to Berk? _Why_ would he be followed back to Berk? Was Astrid right? Was he going crazy? He turned onto his side, watching Toothless sleep. He groaned and sat up, running shaky hands through his messy hair. Hiccup stood up, quickly putting on his flight suit, and nudged Toothless awake "Come on, bud. I can't clear my head here… let's go for a flight."

Toothless glared at him, but got up anyway. Hiccup climbed through the window, Toothless quickly followed. Hiccup climbed onto his dragon, and hooked his peg leg, and took off.

Hiccup smiled, loving the freedom. He loves this freedom, he _craved_ this freedom.

Has he ever thought of just… ditching Berk in the middle of the night with Toothless and some food, without so much as a note. Of course.

Will he actually? Probably not.

Hiccup took some sharp breaths, then screamed. He flopped on the back of Toothless, and closed his eyes.

"What in Odin's name am I going to do?" he asked, petting Toothless' side. Toothless looked back at Hiccup, with his big sad eyes. Hiccup closed eyes, shaking his head

* * *

Astrid was walking back to her house after dropping off Hiccup. As she was walking back to her house, she saw Ruffnut and Fishlegs walking around their house, Ruffnut trying to put Sven to sleep, as Fishlegs was rocking Thora to sleep. She smiled and walked by Tuffnut's house, Kari was reading on the couch, while Tuffnut was cleaning up after dinner. Astrid rubbing her arm, her fingers ran over the scar from when Hiccup burned her arm with his Inferno.

 _People don't change_. Heather's voice echoed through her head. She shook that thought right out of her head, she knew for the fact that Hiccup had changed, she knew that Hiccup would never _ever_ lie to her. Hiccup loved her, they never lied to each other.

Astrid walked by Heather and Snotlout's house, and saw them fighting. But that was just what they do, they fight, and it works.

Astrid looked down at her finger, and finally admitted it to herself that she wished that Hiccup would just… propose already. She wants a family and she wants Hiccup for ever. She shrugged and walked out of the town, and into the forest, prepared to whack a tree when she felt someone cover her mouth. She swung her axe, but the person grabbed her axe, and she wouldn't let it go, but finally she saw nothing but black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all. There's a few things I want to go over before we get started:**

 **One: So I'm in college now, and I'm taking fifteen credits, which is a whole lot of classes. So that will always be more important than writing, at least for now.**

 **Two: My PM box is** _ **always**_ **open. If you want to reach me, please do it via my PM box, because I'll see it before anything. Questions, or if you just want to vent. I'm here for all of you!**

 **Three:** _ **HOW TO SAVE A LIFE WILL CONTINUE!**_ **I'm going through some very personal things that makes it difficult for me to write that story. I've very proud of my Perfect series, and I want to finish it, but I'm struggling with some of the triggers in the story, so I want to work on fixing myself before I fix Astrid.**

 **Now, let's get on with the story! I own nothing**

* * *

Hiccup knew something was wrong right away. He was on Toothless and he got a feeling in his chest.

"Something's wrong…" He whispered "Toothless down!" Toothless landed and Hiccup jumped off of him, igniting his Inferno. The streets of Berk were quiet this time of night. He got that feeling in his chest again and let his guard down for a second "Astrid." He whispered and started to run. His heart was pounding, he could hear it in his ears, his feet were pounding the ground as he ran as fast as he could. He had to save her, he couldn't let the same fate happen to Astrid that happened to Cami. He jumped over a fallen tree, his metal leg clipping it and he tumbled to the ground, rolling a few feet.

He groaned and held his ribs. He had to keep going. He had to save her. Why did he let her go, why didn't he walk her home. He let his own stupidity get in the way again! He heard voices and stayed low to the ground.

"This isn't Savannah." Hiccup recognized the voice

"Ryker?" Hiccup whispered and peaked over the fallen tree.

"I know that, you stupid idiot!"

" _Viggo_ …" Hiccup whispered darkly, feeling the all too familiar feelings of darkness take over him again.

"Who the hell is Savannah?" Hiccup heard Astrid shout

"Shut up." Ryker barked and Hiccup felt a tug in his heart. Over his dead body would they hurt her.

"I know she's alive. That Haddock wouldn't have killed her."

"But I did." Hiccup found himself said, walking over to them. "Get away from my wife."

Astrid looked up in confusion. Did Hiccup just call her his _wife_? And what the hell is Hiccup doing here? How did he know!?

Viggo smiled darkly "Hiccup Haddock. Well, well, this is a surprise, seeing you on an island you once so despised."

"I said," Hiccup growled, igniting his Inferno once again, "let. Her. Go."

Astrid got a chill down her back, and not the good kind. Where was the Hiccup that she knew and loved? _People don't change_ rang in her mind, but she refused to believe it. Hiccup changed, he changed for her!

"This _thing_?" Viggo asked, gesturing to Astrid "Well, well, Hiccup, I'm surprised. Here I was thinking you ran off with my fiancee."

"She died. She hated you."

"Of course she didn't hate me, Hiccup Haddock." Viggo smiled his condescending smile "She wanted to marry me. And I wanted a perfect virgin."

Hiccup gripped the Inferno so tight that his knuckles turned white. "Let. Astrid. Go."

Viggo smiled again "I don't think I can, Mr. Haddock." Viggo made a motion with his hand and Hiccup knew exactly what was going on. Hiccup swung his left hand and heard the swizzling of fire on skin and Ryker's girly scream. In the commotion, Viggo let go of Astrid and Hiccup elbowed Viggo in the neck, not so hard to kill him, but enough to dismantle him. Hiccup grabbed Astrid's wrist, jumped on Toothless and flew off.

* * *

Hiccup stopped right outside Astrid's house and let her off.

"What the _fuck_ was that, Hiccup!?" Astrid shouted

"Quiet!" Hiccup snapped and Astrid raised her eyebrows at him

"Don't tell me to be quiet! I am NOT the type of girl you can boss around, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Why would yo-hmmph!"

Hiccup grabbed her waist, pulling her against him and crashing his lips on hers. Hiccup had to make sure she was okay. He had to make sure that she was right there. He had to-

"Marry me?" He whispered

Astrid pulled away quickly "Excuse me? Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Astrid, I can't let what just happened to you happen again. I have to keep you safe." Hiccup caressed her cheek with his thumb. He memorized everything about her beautiful blue eyes.

"You're not telling me the whole truth, Hiccup." Astrid whispered "And I just can't be with someone who won't tell me things."

Hiccup kissed her head "Savannah-Savannah is a very good friend of me."

"Wait… Savannah, the girl you killed?" Astrid asked, looked up at Hiccup. Hiccup had pain in his eyes, and Astrid traced Hiccup's scar.

"Well, that's the thing… she's not dead." Hiccup looked ashamed of himself "Savannah took care of me after this happened," Hiccup gestured to his scar "She told me that she was sleeping with the chief's son. She became my closest friend. That's all she ever was, all because she trusted me enough to tell me that she was a bastard child and sleeping with the chief's son. But then, it was time for Savannah to be shipped off to be wed to Viggo and she had a plan." Hiccup took a breath, holding Astrid close. He couldn't lose her. She keeps him level headed, keeps him grounded.

"She was going to fake her death so she could be free. She didn't want anyone to know, so I had to tell the chief something. I told him that Savannah had killed herself because she thought I betrayed her. So then Dagur, the chief's son, decided that I killed her and I was run out of the village."

Hiccup hadn't expected it to feel so good to let all of that go. It was his biggest secret, after all. "Now, you have to that I do get letters from her, but they mean nothing. I told her about you and she's rooting for us. Now the question is, are you rooting for us?"

Astrid smiled a little and looked into his beautiful eyes "Yes, I will marry you."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HICCUP ASKED YOU TO MARRY HIM!?" Ruffnut shouted at the top of her lungs as the four girls sat in Ruffnut's kitchen.

"Keep it down!" Laughed Astrid "We haven't told anyone yet!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Kari smiled, touching Astrid's hand.

"It's about time." Heather smiled "You've been dating for a year."

Astrid blushed and looked down "We didn't want to rush things."

"Please, you guys have been making doe eyes at each other since he came back." Ruffnut rolled her eyes "I thought he was going to propose when he woke up from his coma."

Astrid laughed and rubbed her arm, feeling the burn scar that Hiccup gave her. "I'm just never thought I could have this. You know, the happy ending with the perfect guy."

"You deserve it, Astrid." Ruffnut smiled and Astrid laughed

* * *

"Dad, I'm marrying Astrid." Hiccup said to himself and Toothless looked up from his spot. Hiccup was pacing in the forge, trying to figure out the best way of telling his father. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to marry Astrid, like it or not. That doesn't make sense, they love Astrid." Hiccup cleared his throat "Mommy- _mommy_?"

"Whatcha talkin' about, boyo?"

Hiccup jumped and saw Gobber standing in the doorway. "You scared me!" Hiccup shouted

"Did you say somethin' about marryin' Astrid?"

Hiccup sighed "Yes, but you can't tell my parents!"

Gobber laughed and grabbed Hiccup in a bone-crushing hug. "It's about time, 'Iccup!"

"Can't. Breath." Coughed Hiccup, struggling to breath. "Let. Go."

Gobber laughed again and set Hiccup down. "When did you pop the question!?"

"Last night, but I haven't told my parents." Hiccup said

"Why!?" Gobber screamed "Please let me be there, I want to see your father's face!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes "I have to go."

"Oh, come on 'Iccup."

"Bye Gobber!"

Hiccup walked into his house and saw his mom sitting at the table with Cloudjumper. He took a breath "Mom," his voice cracked and he looked taken aback. "What the hell was that?" He asked himself. He shook his head "Anyway, I have something to tell you-"

"HICCUP!" Stoick thundered, bursting into the house "WHAT'S THIS IS HEAR ABOUT YOU AND ASTRID GETTING MARRIED!?"

"-Astrid and I are getting married…" Hiccup finished weakly.

Valka smiled "That's wonderful, dear!"

" _Wonderful_?" Stoick asked "The boy didn't tell us, Val!"

"Well, dad, I mean, I was going to do. It's not like I tried to keep it a secret. It just happened last night." Hiccup covered

"I had to hear it from Gobber! Ma best friend, that my only son is getting married."

"I'm sorry." Hiccup said, looking down.

Stoick smiled and slapped his son on the shoulder "I'm so happy for you, son."

Hiccup winced and rubbed his shoulder "Thanks, dad." Hiccup laughed

Stoick rubbed his hands as he walked over to his mystery box. As a child, Stoick told Hiccup to _never_ open the box.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"When I thought you died, I thought this would die with you. But when you came back, I realized that I could finally give this to you." Stoick carefully held a medallion in his hands and Valka gasped

"Stoick, is that-?" She asked

"I gave this to your mother, as our betrothal gift. I was saving it for you, to give to the woman you were going to marry. I can't think of anyone better to hold it than Astrid."

Hiccup carefully grabbed the medallion, smiling. It was perfect.

"It's beautiful." Hiccup whispered "Astrid will love it."

Valka grabbed the medallion "It's just as I remember it."

Hiccup smiled and took it back "Thank you, dad."

"Of course, son." Stoick gently patted his son's shoulder "Just make her happy, son."

"I'll try." Hiccup smiled

* * *

Astrid was walking to her house with Ruffnut. They were laughing together, as Sven held her hand and Thora cried for her daddy.

"I swear, Thora only cries when Fishlegs' is out of her view." Ruffnut shook her head, and Astrid laughed.

"Excuse me." They heard and turned around. A beautiful blonde girl with mocha skin and big brown eyes stood in front of them.

"Who are you?" Astrid asked

"That's none of your concern. I'm looking for Hiccup Haddock."

Astrid raised her eyebrows, then something hit her "Savannah?"


End file.
